un poco de diversión no hace mal
by Weegie2602
Summary: Blue, aburrida de su simple hogar y sin nadie a quien molestar, decide visitar a cada uno de sus amigos, cómo terminará esto para los pokedex holders?Aviso: ahora puedes encontrar esta histiria en wattpad con su epílogo
1. Adiós Kanto

Blue aburrida de su simple hogar y sin nadie a quien molestar,decide visitar a cada uno de sus amigos en busca de diversión, como terminarán los pokedex holders?

* * *

Un día normal en la región de Kanto se hacía presente, el amanecer se comenzaba despertando a todos los habitantes y el cantar de pidgey se escuchaba a la redonda, cierto campeón bostezaba perezoso luego de pasar un agotado día de ayer. En otro lugar, cierto líder de gimnasio ordenada el campo de batalla donde cada día era la típica rutina de luchar con algún entrenador y reconsiderar premiarlo con la medalla simbólica de su gimnasio. Y en otro lugar, una joven se levanta de mala gana de su cama, con su cabello albortado y ojeras, bueno en realidad Blue ya estaba aburrida durante semanas porque todos los demás pokedex holders estaban ocupados y ella no tenía algún asunto importante y viajar le daba bastante flojera.  
Pero ya era el colmo. Todos sus amigos de Kanto estaban ocupados; era la temporada donde los entrenadores estaban más activos que nunca, de modo que Red y Green no estaban disponibles y yellow...bueno que contar de yellow,era su gran amiga pero estaba ayudando en la protección del bosque verde...y bueno, ya era el momento de usar el plan b .Si blue se iría por lo menos debía dejar su marca en la región de Kanto

 **Pov. Blue**

Este era mi momento de dar unos pequeños cambios en este lugar y la mejor forma de comenzar era con mi pareja favorita. Logré encontrar a Red entrenando en el bosque verde como siempre, al parecer era mi dia de suerte ya que no había rastros de interrupciones, entonces decidí darle un leve saludo

—Hola Red, todavía entrenando?—

Red volteó a verme y no podía creer lo que mis ojos vieron; su expresión se notaba cansada, sudada y con esa típica cara de "me caí de la cama no molestes", sonrió levemente y luego de bostezar dijo:

—Buenos días Blue, bueno siempre hay estar...—bostezo— preparado...pero—2do bostezo— en realidad estoy un poco agotado...—3er bostezo,ya estaba empezando a contagiarme— he pasado toda esta semana con la misma rutina, sin dormir, solo entrenar para mantener...— 4to bostezo,incluido alzar los brazos. No pude resistir y también di un bostezo —...mi puesto

—Bueno Red...a veces descansar no hace mal— y me acerqué a su espalda y comencé a masajearle los hombros, note enseguida el cambio de tenso a relajado y cada momento Red comenzaba a mantenerse menos en pie— vamos relajate que nadie te retará luchador—

—Pe-pero...— otro bostezo de parte de red y cayó rendido al piso,lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que se podía escuchar su respiracion relajadamente

"muy bien, parte 1 lista. Ahora falta cierta personita" pensé, y me dirigí a la casa de yellow.  
Luego de caminar sin dejar de vista a Red y a sus pokemon de guardia por unos minutos logré encontrar a yellow, quien estaba relajada mirando el lago y dibujando en su croquera muy especial, trate de no asustarla y le dije:

—yellow al fin te encuentro! días sin verte!—

Yellow se dio vuelta sorprendida y luego me dedicó una tierna sonrisa —Hola blue— me dijo con una voz angelical— tienes razón, esta semana ha sido tan estresante que ya he olvidado relajarme un poco y ahora me siento mucho mejor—

—Que bueno yellow, no te quería ver como Red que estaba más que agotado — y pude notar el sonrojo de yellow.

La trama de yellow y Red era muy simple; A yellow le gusta Red desde que era pequeña, pero Red es tan despistado que no se da cuenta de lo nerviosa que está a su lado y peor aún desde que él sabe que era chica y se siente nervioso a veces, solo que no es capaz de darse cuenta.

—Pobre Red-san, ser campeón de una región debe ser muy agotador en especial para él que nunca descansa ni se rinde— yellow sonrió nostalgicamente, era su sonrisa común cuando hablaba de Red sin que él esté.

—bueno yellow, que tal si vamos por esas flores de allá, esos tulipanes rojos— le indiqué esos grupos de flores que se veían a unos pasos— del color que le gustan para alegrarlo un poco, logre hacer que se relaje y descanse asi que aprovechemos— ella sonrió y fuimos animadas a buscar las flores, pero luego de unos momentos yellow se veía mas cansada

—Blue...no se que me pasa...—bostezó— pero el sueño comenzó a molestarme... creo que me...— se acomodó en el césped y se durmió no sin antes terminar su frase — ...dormiré—

— sólo duerme pequeña...ditty mío ya puedes salir— mi ditto salió de los arbustos como un bulbasaur y volvió a su forma original — fue buena idea añadir somnifero a los tulipanes gracias por decirme las que no tenían el polvo, ahora necesito que me ayudes a llevarla por favor, recuerda que Red no está lejos de aquí— y de esta forma logré llevar a yellow con Red mientras los pokemon de ambos se saludaban y se unían a la pareja que descansaban en la sombra de un árbol. Ya estaba por irme, escuché que alguien se movía y asustada miré hacia el arbol, pero me relaje enseguida al notar que Red sólo se acomodó para terminar abrazando a yellow, y alegre de cumplir mi objetivo(y luego de muchos saltitos) fui a buscar mis cosas necesarias para viajar a Johto y buscar mi siguiente objetivo de diversión.

* * *

Bueno espero les guste y dejen reviews cada dia se me ocurren historias nuevas en mi mente c:


	2. Mal entendidos en Johto

Continuando con la aventura de Blue, la dex holder viajaba en su ditto( que de transformó en pidgeot) en dirección a la región Johto a visitar a los dex holders de la región sin avisar ni organizarse con sus amigos (típico de blue)

* * *

 **Pov. Blue**

—Bueno primero que todo debo ver a Silver para saludarlo y ver como se encuentra y de ahí sigo con la pareja de johto— dije observando una lista con los nombres de las regiones y de titulo al texto como "parejitas dex holders *-*", Kanto se encontraba tachado mientras que Johto estaba encerrado en un círculo, mi siguiente objetivo se acercaba cada vez más al distinguir la región a los lejos en un día soleado.

Ya me encontraba en la región johto, cerca de la guarida secreta de Silver, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo en ella, de modo que la misión " Saludar a silver" tendría que ser después entonces decidí buscar a Crystal, que milagrosamente estaba de "vacaciones" luego de trabajar tanto con el Prof. Oak

Visité al Prof. Elm para descubrir donde estaba, no sin antes comer algún bocadillo me dirigí a Ciudad Trigal a buscar a Crystal quien se encontraba de compras( pero de mercadería, no se emocionen yo tambien me ilusioné pensando que compraba vestuario para ella).

Al llegar pude notar que estaba todo alegre, con globos y adornos en las calles y un cartel gigante que decía "pronto! aniversario n° 58 de la Cuidad Trigal" que aclaró mis dudas. Fui al centro comercial a buscar en aquellos locales donde podría estar y segun los posibles lugares que me comentó el Profesor, los cuales eran:

-Comprando pokeballs

-Artículos de viaje

-ropa para viajar, no para verse mejor de lo que está

-descansando(posiblemente)

Y me pilló la suerte que la vi a lo lejos en una cafetería y para rematar pude distinguir a Gold en la multitud del centro comercial, todo salía de maravilla pero no debían verme o todo se arruinaría, así que busque en locales de ropa para camuflarme

Luego de encontrar un verstuario muy indecente (de esos vestuarios que usan los detectives que me cuesta recordar su nombre, el gorro y lentes de sol muy pasados de moda), entré a la cafetería y me ubiqué donde Crystal no pudiese verme pero yo si a ella, y en el mismo instante donde me senté, Gold entró relajado sin notar a su amiga dex holder ni a mi la maestra del disfraz

Cómo lo ensayé, llamé a la camarera para solicitar mi pedido

—Por ahora quiero un vaso de agua, pero lo que en realidad quiero es pedirle un favor— dejó de escribir en su bloc de notas y me miró curiosa — ¿ve a ese chico de allá?— le indiqué a gold y asintió, luego saqué un papel de mi bolsillo— necesito que lo atienda y cuando éste a punto de irse le deje la nota, por favor! Es una buena causa para la humanidad— un poco dudosa me dijo que no tendría problema y asi fue.

— Hola disculpe en que puedo servirle?— dijo la camarera con su rutina de amable frente al cliente

— bueno preciosa...— dijo Gold a la camarera con una mirada pícara — si pudiera te pediría a ti pero como no se me permite quiero una hamburguesa con una malteada de chocolate por favor— luego de esto la camarera anotó todo y antes de irse dejó mi nota, ella mi miró con un guiño y yo sonreí emocionada.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, Gold y Crystal se habían sentado justo en la misma silla de mesas, al parecer cada uno estaba pendiente de su propia vida...

Aquí Gold y Crystal son otra historia: sin darse cuenta, ambos sienten algo por el otro pero hay ciertas características que opacan esto; Crystal es muy organizada y pendiente de su trabajo, mientras que Gold es un inmaduro...y para que negarlo, es un PERVERTIDO con mayúscula y no me hagan recordar lo que hizo ya? Para Crystal, él es muy inquieto, y para Gold, ella es muy aburrida y seria

Gold miró curioso la nota y la leyó

"Hola gold, desde que te vi, he sido tu admiradora secreta y no puedo creer que estemos en el mismo lugar, si quieres saber quien soy mira a tu derecha :*"

(Crystal se encontraba a la derecha de Gold con unas mesas de distancia) de modo que mi plan salía a la perfección

" Gold se sorprendería a ver a Crystal y la iría a saudar para preguntarle sobre la broma de la nota y con su encanto le pediría que se fueran juntos y la ayudaría con sus compras" las cuales...era muchas...

Bueno no saldría a la perfección pero esperemos que el lado caballero de Gold se haga presente. Pérdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de la situación que arruinó todo el plan; justo en el momento que Gold miró a su derecha, apareció Silver que se sentó justo entre las mesas que los distanciaba provocando un mal entendido, Gold estaba más rojo que el gorro de Red y tapando su cara...

Miré la situación con desprecio, ¡Silver echó a perder todo justo en el mejor momento! frustada saqué mi nota y tache Johto y abajo escribí:  
"Gold y silver en el árbol"

Me levanté y salí de la cafetería dejando a todos confundidos en el local pero ya no importaba, supongo que este lugar será más tarde ahora debo ir a ver mi programa favorito que yo puedo cambiar en cualquier momento "Peleas en hoenn" protagonizada por la pareja más avanzada de los dex holders " Ruby y Sapphire". Me despedí de Johto y tomé vuelo a la siguiente región.


	3. Frente al lago de Hoenn

Gracias Almightycat ahora vamos con el siguiente capitulo de a poco voy actualizando mis historia igual que con "Mi pequeña monstruo" voy en proceso c: sigamos con la historia

* * *

Luego de una situación algo...incómoda, Blue partió con destino a Hoenn, pero como cada ser humano o vivo.. o pokemon necesita un descanso , asi que su primera mision sería encontrar un hotel

* * *

 **Pov. Blue**

Ya estaba cansada de tanto viajar, dije desde el primer capitulo que da flojera salir a tantos lugares y peor aún sin una cama en la cual descansar o tomar una siesta, así que gracias a mi pokegear logré llegar al hotel de ciudad Calagua y solicitar una habitación de una noche, ya que logré llegar a la región al anochecer de modo que esta guapa Blue ya hizo suficiente el día de hoy

Me preguntaba como estarian los demás; cómo habrán reaccionado Red y Yellow al despertar de su siesta, qué sucedió con gold,¿acaso tendría nuevos sentimientos?,¿ acaso Silver le correspondió?, ¡¿acaso ellos se unieron como una sola alma mientras nadie los veía en un callejón?! Aaah me emocionó con solo pensarlo...aunque no debería estar de acuerdo con esto, es mi hermano! y primero debe pedirme autorización ese descarado de Gold. Además la pobre de Crystal estará destruida...pero bueno nada mejor que las citas a ciegas que alegren el día jiji

Y sin darme cuenta de pensar todas estas cosas, me dormí tranquila en el hotel de Calagua

Al día siguiente, decidí levantarme temprano para cumplir mi misión lo más pronto posible, bueno en realidad no es una misión solo voy a saludar a mis amigos dex holders y ver si pueden ayudar a esta guapa joven con un poco de diversión

Agradecí la atención del hotel por su hospitalidad y la comida, pagué lo solicitado( si, pagué en un hotel amigos, hay que causar una buena impresión a las otras regiones) y me fui en dirección a Villa raíz.

Al llegar todo la villa estaba tranquila, wingulls y taillow cantando al amanecer y vi al Prof. Birch regar su patio, entonces bajé de mi ditty( transformado en pidgeot) y saludé al investigador

—Hola profesor! tanto tiempo sin verle!—El prof. Birch dejo su rutina, se dio vuelta y me sonrió

—Vaya blue, me sorprendiste. No sabía que nos vendrias a visitar,¿te parece pasar y tomar algo?— me dijo indicando la entrada de su casa

—No se preocupe profesor,a lo que vengo hoy es a ver a mis colegas,¿Sapphire se encuentra en casa?—  
El profesor cambió su expresión a una pensativa y me dijo —Bueno en realidad estaba aquí pero hace como 3 horas— dijo él y yo le respondí sorprendida

—3 horas?! son las 8:30 de la mañana vine muy temprano segun mi opinión ¿¡a donde fue?!— Él me miró tranquilo y apoyó su mano en mi hombro

—Relajate querida, Sapphire invitó a Ruby a ver el amanecer en el bosque, fue una idea que surgió el día de ayer en la cena porque el muchacho nunca ha visto un amanecer y nosotros como investigadores conociamos ese momento tan magnífico como la palma de la mano, si quieres puedes ir a verlos- y apuntó al oeste— seguro debes saber que estar haciendo su tipica rutina de discusiones con respecto a la belleza y el entremamiento en la guarida secreta de Sapphire— con esas palabras le agradecí al profesor por ayudarme con esa gran información y me encaminé al bosque donde estaban los tortlitos

Este historia es la que más me emociona y espero ansiosa el fin del drama; Ruby y Sapphire se conocieron cuando era niños pero por un accidente cambiaron drasticamente y ninguno se reconoció luego de reencontrarse, hasta que el desastre de Groudon y Kyogre sucedió y Sapphire le confesó sus sentimientos a Ruby, y este le correspondió. Luego que todo volviera a la normalidad Ruby siempre le dice a Sapphire que no recuerda nada sobre ese entrenamiento en la Isla espejismo, lo cual estoy segura que no es verdad y Ruby debe actuar pronto porque esa "amiga" suya se comienza a marchitar cada día por sus engaños.

No hubo necesidad de buscar la guarida secreta de Sapphire porque al encontrar un hermoso lago en el bosque, a la vez pude ver a Ruby y Sapphire en sus tipicas discusiones, Sapphire de encontraba de cabeza afirmada solo por sus piernas de una rama de un arbol y Ruby la regañaba de pie frente a ella en el suelo, ambas caras estaban muy cerca y ellos ni se inmutaban. Gracias al ver esto se me prendió un foco y surgió una gran y sencilla idea para darles un leve empujón

pov. normal

—¿¡por qué siempre me regañas sobre trepar arboles?! Sé cuidarme sola y no caeré o algo por el estilo!— decía Sapphire enojada por su amigo de ojos rubí

—Porque se supone que eres una chica! No una simio de la jungla que se balancea en las lianas! Cavernícola! — le regañaba Ruby a su amiga que ya después de tanto tiempo seguía con su costumbre de salvajismo

—¿Y me lo dice el afeminado? ¿Por que no mejor vas a ver a tu maestro a coquetearle para que te enseñe otros truquitos de maquillaje?— Ruby se quedó sin palabras, Sapphire aprovechó y comenzó a imitar la voz de coordinador—"Ay maestro, cada día lo veo más sexy con su maquillaje! ¿por que no me enseña y después me recorre todo mi cuerpo con sus lab..!"—

Sapphire fue interrumpida porque una extraña fuerza la empujó directo hacia Ruby, uniendo los labios de ambos y dejando a ambos impactados y sonrojados. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, Sapphire quien estaba muy nerviosa perdió la concentración y cayó de la rama estrellándose encima de Ruby.  
Ambos estaban mas que sonrojados y se miraban muy avergonzados hasta que escucharon una risa muy peculiar

 **Pov. Blue**

—¡AL FIN!¿En serio no se fijaron en mi y en lo cerca que estaban?Cielos ustedes se notan que son muy tímidos— dije triunfante al momento que ambos me dirigieron la mirada mientras había imitadonla posición de Sapphire y aproveche el momento de acercarla a Ruby y todo funcionó de maravilla

—¡b-blue senpai! ¿Que está haciendo aqui en Hoenn?— respondió Saphire muy nerviosa

—Oiga jovencitos yo solo vine a divertirme un poco con ustedes, no vine a verlos en acción por lo menos consigue un hotel Ruby— respondí divertida, ambos miraron la situación y se separaron mientras yo baje victoriosa del árbol

—pe-pero, por qué no nos avisó blue- senpai, podíamos recibirla en villa raíz — dijo Ruby todavía sonrojado

—ay no se preocupen, consideren esto una pequeña visita y una advertencia, porque en serio Ruby, ya basta con los jueguitos que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Sapphire no sin antes que te destroce, capichi?— dije a la vez que mirada muy amenazadora a Ruby, El chico del gorro sin dudar me asintió con rapidez

—de acuerdo blue-senpai!— respondió él y se limpió sus ropas

Le di un abrazo a Sapphire y luego de separarnos le di un empujón de modo que chocó con ruby y ambos de volvieron a sonrojar.

Mi ditty se transformó en un swellow, me subí en él y partí rumbo en mi pokemon transformación-pajaro que me llevaba directo a mi siguiente obejtivo


	4. Siempre juntos en Sinnoh

Blue, aún conservando su emoción de al fin presenciar el beso de Ruby y Sapphire, pero bueno, es momento de visitar a sus siguientes amigos en sinnoh..

* * *

 **Pov. Blue**

Me dirigía rumbo a Sinnoh para visitar al trio ese que no se separan ni para ir al baño a decir verdad me cuesta ver hacia donde me inclinaré con respecro a Platinium porque entre Diamond y Pearl...es una dificil decisión

Este trio ejemplar se conocieron por casualidad ya que el dúo comico de Pearl y Diamond recibieron una invitación equivocada para ser los guardaespaldas de Platinium en su aventura para viajar en la región y para resumir...digamos que hay unas ganas entre Platinnuim y Pearl

...Unas horas despues...

Estava observando aburrida esperando el momento perfecto para entrar en acción cada momento me aburría mas.

Frustada miraba como los tres entrenaban a sus pokemon en el bosque...Unas horas después los volví a seguir hasta encontrarlos en la playa jugando muy felices, cada vez comenzaba a arrepentirme pero jurando al cielo y arceus que me diera una oportinidad los seguí mientras atardecía y la noche comenzaba a aparecer en Sinnoh.

Mire a través de la ventana de la mansión de Platinium esperando algún momento donde pueda actuar, al parecer Arceus comenzaba a escuchar porque pude notar que los tres entraron a la habitación de la coordinadora y ella comenzó a buscar al parecer sábanas en un armario y pude deducir que era día de pijamada en la mansión

Ya cansada y sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida y al despertar grande fue mi sorpresa(bueno en realidad no), al ver a los tres pokedex holders de Sinnoh durmiendo tranquilamente

—¿¡Acaso están siempre juntos?!— dije ya furiosa de no poder hacer nada para actuar,no importa lo mucho que observe y encuentre el momento este trió no se separa! Sin darme cuenta, pateé frustada una pieda que estaba a mi lado y mi pie comenzó a doler

—ay ay ay! mis hermosas uñas!— decía saltando de un lado a otro con mi pierna levantada haciendo ruido a kilómetros.

Decidí sentarme y hacerme cariño en mi pie lastimado tratando de aligerar el dolor, cuando ya me sentí mejor volví a observar la habitación del trío y casi caigo de espaldas al no ver un cambio,¡esos tres seguían durmiendo y yo aquí haciendo un alboroto!

Ya me aburrí de esto así que taché con lapiz mi lista con el nombre "Sinnoh" incluso con mi rabia el lapiz estaba a punto de quemar el papel, luego de esto concluí que nunca debo comentar esto a nadie en resumen podría llamar a esta de mis aventuras "la razón de por qué Blue no viaja a Sinnoh"

Decidí emprender vuelo y asegurarme que nadie sepa de mi desastre


	5. game over

A veces la vida presenta momentos difíciles y este fue el que vivió Blue en su aventura anterior, ya harta de este tema la locura se comienza a presentar

* * *

 **Pov. Blue**

Afirmaba mi soga fuertemente, ese momento en Sinnoh me demostró que si no puedo hacer que pasen un buen momento debo obligarlos a pasarlo, así que mi plan era muy simple; estoy viendo trabajar a Black y White con sus temas de actuaciones y ligas y cuando nadie se de cuenta, Pum! me rapto al primero que pille y una gran aventura por salvar al otro provocará un afecto eterno (llorando mentalmente de alegria)

Ahora uno de ellos creo que White se ha levantado(bueno no los conozco mucho apenas llevan unos meses relacionándose con el grupo) y ésta era mi oportunidad, lentamente comencé a acercarme sin provocar ningún ruido que me delate.

Ya solo faltaban centrimetros, estaba a punto de atraparlo, pero el día se formó oscuro, y de la nada algo me levantó, y asustada comencé a patalear y gritar

—Hipnosis— Al escuchar esto mi desesperación aumentó y comencé a golpear hacia todos lados. Eso fue en vano ya que sentí un polvo que inhalaba y me comenzó a debilitar, lentamente el sueño comenzaba a ganarme y en un momento ya no escuchaba nada.

Unas horas después

Un extraño sonido comenzaba a molestarme y no me dejaba descansar. El mismo sonido seguía y era cada vez más continuo así como un reloj pero a una mayor velocidad. Comencé a abrir mis ojos y me encontraba en una cama de una habitación que miemtras despertaba completamente reconocía más y más.

Al frente mío se encontraba un armario de un tamaño agradable(no como el mío que era más alto que yo), a mi derecha se encontraba un velador con lapices y unos papeles desparramados y a mi izquierda había una ventana que dejaba ver la tranquila vista de un bosque

—Hasta que despiertas mujer ruidosa—

Miré sorprendida hacia la puerta y me encontré con su mirada; con su cabello castaño y corte singular, su camisa morada y esos lentes que usa para lecturas que me dejan más nerviosa que cuando no los usa

—G-green— logré pronunciar a la vez que me levantaba y lentamente él se me acercaba. Llegó hasta su cama, ordenó algunos detalles y me dijo:

—Llevas horas durmiendo, parece que estabas comoda en mi cama — La sangre subió a mi cabeza, no podía entender cómo llegué a este lugar, comencé a investigar hacia el exterior y al mirar por la salida de la habitación vi el living de la casa del Green, donde pude distinguir un computador portátil encendido en el sillón y pude concluir de dónde provenía ese sonido que me despertó

—¿por qué estoy aquí?— le dije ignorando sus palabras y esperando dudosa la respuesta, él terminó de ordenar su cama y salió de su habitación no sin antes decirme

—mejor ven a comer algo que todas tus aventuras de estos días te deben tener hambrienta— y desapareció dejandome confundida en su habitación

¿Cómo era posible que Green sabía de mi aventura?¿Acaso alguien dijo mi paradero?¿me estaban siguiendo?¿mis planes no sirvieron para nada?

Llena de preguntas en mi mente, salí de la habitación de Green, cerré la puerta y observé a mi alrededor en busca de Green o alguien más en su hogar, solo pude escuchar algunos ruidos de parte de la cocina(de parte de green) y nada más.

Entré con cuidado a la cocina y green estaba de espaldas buscando algo en unos muebles, una leve idea se me ocurrió y me acerqué a green con mucho cuidado y le susurré a su oído:

—¿qué sucede greeny~? ¿no quieres que una chica guapa como yo te ayude?— le dije con mi clasica voz pícara

 **Pov. Green**

Las palabras de esa chica ruidosa me sorprendieron y por sus palabras perdí la concentración y algunas ollas estaban por caer, logré afirmarlas seguido de una risa de Blue, las reacomodé y cerré la puerta

—ni siquiera sabes que estaba buscando— le dije con seriedad y mis brazos cruzados. Ella se volvió a reir y de sentó en una banca que estaba cerca

—bueno tengo algunas preguntas que me debes responder— me respondió intrigada y yo solo bufé ante esa pregunta

—ja, ¿responderte? yo debería preguntarte a ti chica ruidosa— le respondí apoyandome en la mesa, la miré fijamente y le pregunté —¿que buscabas haciendo todas esas estupideces con los demás?

Ella se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes, y se puso a reír

—bueno, ¿acaso no podía divertirme? no había nada que hacer y ningún Greeny a quien molestar, ¿no lo crees?— dijo divertida

—ay perdone su majestad,su bufón de circo ha estado ocupado con su gimnasio— le dije con sarcasmo y serio. Ella sonrió un poco y me dijo

—bueno ahora es mi turno,¿cómo supiste lo que hice? ¿acaso eres un psicopata?— luego de eso suspire y tuve que contarle mi versión

—bueno es algo muy simple, me solicitaron que asista con Red a una conferencia y cuando lo fui a buscar al bosque y te vi dejando a yellow dormida a su lado que tambien dormía, luego escuché tus objetivos y pensé "¿que locuras hará ahora?", después partiste y te he seguido desde entonces. Decidí intervenir cuando estabas a punto de atar a los dos dexholders nuevos— expliqué sin rodeos y determinación. Pude notar su cara de sorpresa mientras le contaba mi situación

—¿y me seguiste todo este tiempo y no hacías nada?—dijo ella. Asentí y le conté todo lo que hizo para demostrar que si la seguí. Cuando terminé, su estómago comenzó a rugir y decidimos tomar el tema con calma y le preparé algo de comer. Aproveché de comer algo porque desde que la trajé a mi casa solo me he dedicado al trabajo y trabajo. Hablamos un poco sobre lo que ha pasado esta semana, yo le hablé sobre mis problemas con el gimnasio y ella sobre lo aburrida que estaba y sobre su aventura, y a pesar que viajó bastante, admitió que le sacó algunas sonrisas y confusiones.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando ya se hizo tarde y ella debía irse, hace más de un día había desaparecido de su casa sin avisar, cuando ya estaba por irse me preguntó algo que nos dejó intrigados

—green...¿qué crees que sucedió con los demás después de irme?— apareció un silencio incómodo mientras cada uno estaba en sus pemsamientos preguntandose el resultado del acto de diversión de blue. Después de pensarlo un poco decidí romper el silencio

—Bueno deberías preguntarles de aquí a unos dias más — le respondí levantando mis hombros. Ella le encontró toda la razón a mi sugerencia (su expresión lo demostraba a kilómetros) y sin avisar me abrazó. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentier sus brazos y su cuerpo apegado a mi, un leve calor me comenzó a invadir y trataba de controlarme

—¡que buena idea green! Mañana anunciamos que tu gimnasio está cerrado y hacemos una reunión de pokdex holders, ¡gracias por prestarme tu gimnasio!— luego de eso terminó de abrazarme,se separó de mi y estaba a punto de irse, pero volvió a mi lado y me besó la mejilla derecha

—hasta mañana greeny, y yo que tu reviso si tienes fiebre jiji— me guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Unos segundos después reaccioné en relación a su plan

—¡¿Quién te autorizó a utilizar mi gimnasio mujer ruidosa?!— le grité furioso, pero sólo escuche un "hasta mañana!" de su parte, me resigne y decidí entrar, no sin antes mirarla una ultima vez antes de desaparecer

— deja de hacer esto mujer ruidosa, cada día mi locura aumenta—me arreglé mi cabello y entré a mi casa


	6. aviso

Hola, para la persona que lea esto informo que ya no sigo la historia en fanfiction, sino que ahora me he mudado a wattpad, ya que tiene su propia app y es mas sencillo publicar, con solo buscar el nombre de esta historia(mi pequeña monstruo o un poco de diversion no hace mal) Asi que ya sabes en caso de no encontrar mis historias solo busca mi nombre de cuenta se llama _kary_ale_


End file.
